


你x兽耳老吉

by proven



Series: 老吉的PWP停车位 [4]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 剃毛, 动物化, 囚禁, 拔牙, 道具
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proven/pseuds/proven
Summary: Jake Gyllenhaal是一只兽人，而你因为一些原因买下了他





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，老吉太好看了，老吉杀我，我上老吉

你享受地看着被囚禁在地下室的人形生物，这是你花了重金买下的，漂亮的家伙值得这个价钱。你掐着下颚逼迫他抬起头用他那双海绿色的眼睛看着你，拍卖会的人说他是在兽人群聚的森林边缘走丢的，你知道，光是这双眼睛就不可能，再说了，他看起来可不像是那些还会走丢的小东西们。

兽人开始了挣扎，你在他挣脱你的禁锢之前扇了他一巴掌。但这似乎并不管用，他拼命甩动自己的头，这让你想到了以前自己养的狗。你又扇了他几下，被打听话的狗发出呜咽声也停止了挣扎。他发红的眼睛，愤怒又哀怨地看着你，你喜欢这样，你松开了自己的手。

你拿出今天为他专门制作的项圈，漂亮的东西值得专门定做的项圈，上好的牛皮上缝着结实而细密的线，钛合金的吊牌上一面用黑体刻着你的名字，另一面则是用花体刻着这漂亮东西的名字，Jake Gyllenhaal。

被带上了项圈的狗并没有听话多少，他依旧会朝你露出他的牙齿。你记得兽人应该更理性一些，太有野性的他让你充满了征服与调校的欲望。你教他跪在地上舔舐你的阴茎，但他只会想咬断他。这让你很心痛，你玩过他的舌头在给他带着口夹的时候，粗糙的舌头比女人的还要灵巧。

你喜欢摸他的尾巴，但那只会换来他的咆哮。你买了他，你总要要回点什么，你在他的笼子前说着，如果是别人买下了你，你早就连自己是什么都不知道了。他没理会你，你摇了摇头，他要是能听话些就好了，不过不听话也不代表你没办法让他如你所愿。他的项圈被一根从地面引来的断绳扣住，让他除了跪着没有办法做出其他动作，精雕细琢的口夹让他口水直流。你满意地拍着他的屁股，这换来他凶恶的咆哮。真不听话，你心里想着。你特意在他面前放了一面镜子，他们都说聪明的动物能分清镜中与现实，你知道他能分清。当你把双手插入他柔软的后穴的时候，发出的链条碰撞的声音让你认为他几乎要挣脱束缚他的那些链条了。但这没关系，你特意用了薄荷味的润滑油，上等的动物值得最上等的对待，你不会粗暴的对待他，不过加入的薄荷成分确实是你对他小小的惩罚，陌生而微微的凉意也许让它害怕，你却很满意，畜生应该害怕些什么。你的开拓很缓慢，如果这是你的床伴你大概已经被踢下床了，但你实际上很喜欢这样慢慢来的事。当你的宠物发出不明所以的呜咽时你知道你找对了地方，你开始用手一直按压着那里，以及微微的揉按，陌生的快感以及一直跪着让你的宠物四肢酸软，他趴在了地上，胸口在你昂贵的地毯上摩擦，先前滴落的口水濡湿了他的胸口。你拿出两粒跳蛋，有着凸起的道具被你打开发出细微的嗡声，你只是用它轻轻地碰了一下宠物的阴茎，他就迎来了高潮，这可真是太美妙了。你的宠物扬起的尾巴糊在了你的脸上，你一下拨开它，尾巴的事呆会再说，你拿着跳蛋在他的会阴撕磨直到你感觉你宠物已经度过了不应期，你才把它一下放进他的蜜穴。私处的震动让他不安，更何况你还把另一枚固定在了他敏感的会阴处，他开始发出嗯呀的声响，高翘起的屁股也在跟着一起震动，但这还不够，你的宝贝不应该只被这种东西满足，你又拿出一根按摩棒，它看起来并不狰狞甚至有些纤细，但它震动的频率够快，柱身的颗粒也更加明显。不过你没着急打开它，你等着你的小狗适应了那跳蛋的震动时才将它完全插入，并打开到最大的功率。它发出了大声的吼叫，整个背都拱了起来，你轻拍着他赤裸的背，俯身在他耳边说着，很爽对吧，Jake，你心满意足地看着在镜子里因为快感而扭曲了表情的他，光是看着就让你觉得你要迎来高潮了。你注意到时你的宠物的屁股已经放低了，他压低了身子用很难受的姿势想要摩擦自己的阴茎，这让你很是惊讶，你又拍了拍他的屁股，你的宠物发出低鸣，你猜他大概有些喜欢这个。你抬高他的屁股，在手上多挤了一些润滑油，你握住他的阴茎，薄荷微微刺痛他的神经，你看着镜子里的他，你觉得他要哭了，这让你更加兴奋，你同时撸起他的尾巴，你说着，没事的，Jake，没事的。但对应的你开始更加快速地撸动他的阴茎，直到你的小宠物因为过大的刺激昏过去。你没打算取出那些他里面的道具，他应该戴着，因为这是你给他的玩具，你解开他的锁链，将他翻过来，哦，他的小腹和胸口真是一塌糊涂，你用手沾了些他的精液，轻轻舔了舔，动物的气味混合着Jake特有的味道让你满足。你站起身，你不打算清理你的小宠物，他需要学会怎么清理自己。未来你可没闲心每次都给他打扫卫生。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你参加了一次自家老板的聚会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一篇满足我奇怪的想法的文。

你今天到家很晚，午夜的钟声响起时你才侃侃站在自家的门口。喝醉了的你无论怎样也没法用钥匙捅开自家的大门，混帐，你愤怒地拍打了几下自家的房门，该死的肯定没有人回应。你坐在门前的台阶上，疲倦席卷了你，头靠在自家的门框上，该死的要是你也有钱，就可以像你的上司一样养一只可以当宠物的兽人就好了。闭上眼睛，那漂亮的动物的体温仿佛还停留在你的指尖。  
吃完了饭的你们在休息室里打台球，那是一群喝醉了酒的男人们熙熙攘攘会干的事之一，而那时这世界上最没有自制力的生物仍旧在用酒精剥夺他们的理智，你也是其中之一。酒精让你兴致高昂，但在像你上司的庄园这样的郊区要在这时候叫到漂亮的娼妓可不容易，但这不是说你就会随便和那个在场的人士上床，在场的中年男人们除了钱以外没有任何优点，包括你。这时被系着项圈的漂亮生物被你同样喝高了的上司从地下室里抱了上来，他被你上司用一件卡其色的风衣兜着，你只能看见他那条从风衣的缝里钻出来的尾巴，陷在沙发里的你揉了揉自己的眼睛，下意识挺直了自己的腰杆。  
所有人都只是听你的上司吹嘘过他的这个宝贝，知道他是你上司花费重金从你只是说过的拍卖会上买来的，除此之外关于它，你什么都不知道，不对，你还知道他叫Jake Gyllenhaal。你大概知道你的上司想干什么，你吆喝了一声，男人们熟练地把台球桌上的一切都打扫地一干二净，你中途忍不住又看了一眼抱着宠物的上司，你大概能看见宠物那一对毛茸茸的耳朵。你的上司将他摊放在整理干净的台球桌上，他浑身上下只有一条略显单薄的短裤，那漂亮的生物紧闭着眼睛就像是睡着了一样。他漂亮而且干净，你的上司把他的双手铐在台球桌的顶部，开始向你们吹嘘他高昂的价格，你不得不感叹兽人他漂亮的品相证明了他物超所值，这让你再没看你上司那张喋喋不休的嘴，你紧盯着那漂亮的东西的脸，直到他惊恐地睁开双眼看着你，还有整个休息室。你的上司把你推开挡在兽人和你们所有男人中间，他开口说，这是Jake第一次来休息室，他之前都在他自己地下室的房间里呆着。当说到地下室这个词的时候，他发出了低吼，并开始在台球桌上挣扎，但被束缚的双手让他根本无法成功。你曾听你的上司说过Jake很凶悍，不对，是充满了野性，但没想到你的上司已经饲养了他接近半年他还是如此充满攻击性，就像是那些不开智的低级兽人，不过你的上司说过他很聪明很狡猾，见到现状，你非常怀疑他的话的正确性。但很快他就停下了挣扎，休息室里一下变得安静起来，只能听见兽人带着暧昧的喘息声。你听见了自己吞咽唾沫的声音。  
你的上司开始往下拉他的宠物的裤子，露出他被遮挡的私处。但被五个人这样盯着，也不能再叫私处了，这个莫名其妙的想法出现在你的脑海里。黑色的拉珠环暴露在空气里，微微发红的穴口正一张一缩地吮吸着前面的圆球，这让躺在台球桌上本就皮肤泛白的兽人，看起来脆弱而漂亮，尤其是再加上他那双该死的漂亮的眼睛，这让他看起来就像是一件色情的艺术品。他看起来真得太漂亮了，有人克制不住想要去抚摸他，但伴随而来的尖叫让你知道为何你们的上司会说他的狡猾了。兽人锋利的牙齿咬破了那男人的虎口，是你们的上司不知道从那里拿出了一个遥控器，你想是从柜子或者桌上拿来的？那咬人的畜生才松开了口再一次虚弱地躺下，他的眼神看起来有些迷茫，侧躺着的他露出了更漂亮的身体曲线，你觉得你真应该穿一条宽松一些的裤子再来。你跟着你的上司把受伤的男人和他同行的两位朋友送上车，你上司很明显不担心他们回来找自己的麻烦。不过因为这件事你的酒醒了不少，但这不意味你就可以安全地开车回家了。  
重新回到休息室，你的上司很不高兴地拍了拍他宠物的屁股，那漂亮的东西也跟着发出呜咽。先前的行为让他挨了一针镇定剂，你想你的上司在把他抱上来之前应该也没少给他打，先前的虚弱应该也是伪装，在递香槟给你的上司时你忍不住又瞟了一眼兽人漂亮的躯体，你看了一眼紧紧贴着他脖颈的项圈，最早应该是那东西释放的镇定剂。他很好看不是吗？你没想到你的上司会这样问你。你不知所措地点了点头，你的上司把香槟重新推到你的手上，他开始来回抽拉那串拉珠，神智有些不清的兽人也跟着他的动作发出喘息，不过你听起来更像是啜泣。你的上司似乎很享受兽人欲求不满的哀嚎，甚至用另一只手开始跟着一起在那柔软的洞穴里操弄。你为了避免那份尴尬，一口喝下了手里的两杯香槟，也许你喝得太快，这些东西也开始灼烧你的理智。你丢下香槟的杯子用空余的双手也开始玩弄起他的身体，你的手指在他的腰侧轻点，这让他的呼吸变得更粗重，你很满意，接着你开始玩弄他的乳头，乳头的周围有着细小的绒毛，你轻轻拨了它们一下才开始抚摸那淡粉色的颗粒。你最开始只是用食指轻轻按压，然后才是按住他开始画圆，你觉得奶头应该是这漂亮兽人的敏感点，不然他不会想要挣开，接着你开始用拇指与食指揉捏，他发出舒服的哼声，但并不能隐藏他声音里的威胁。你不知道你的上司是什么时候开始撸动那兽人的阴茎的，因为你几乎把注意力完全集中在了他的胸口。被拉扯过的阴茎发出漂亮的玫红色，在你克制不住地想上前吮吸的时候，兽人迎来了他自己的高潮。他斑驳的精液弄脏了你的西装，你的上司拉住了你的身子，你本想说没关系，但你看着你上司眼里的奇怪光彩，你知道现在不是贪恋肉体的时候，又或者说你就不该动手去触碰他。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你咬的小宠物咬了你，你决定给他一些惩罚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拔牙我真得太好了

那个自作主张的员工已经走了，不需要你多说什么。你身边的每一个人都知道你的坏习惯之一，你不喜欢任何人动你的东西，无论你是否允许。你的宠物，Jake，现在正躺在你的台球桌上，刚刚的高潮以及药物的作用好似消耗了他大部分的精力，微微眯着又闭上的眼睛让他看起来快要睡着了一样。遍布周身的汗液只有薄薄的一层，在鹅黄色的灯下反射出诱人的光泽。现在的Jake看起来是如此的美好，让你想要更多地，更多地去将他的每一个细节都藏在自己肮脏的灵魂里。你的手指在他的腰腹停留，半年前的兽人的肌肉快快分明，你很喜欢把他锁在床上一边用玩具操他，一边用手勾勒肌肉的线条，现在，当时的肌肉大多已经消失，你虽然很注意他的饮食，但缺乏足够的运动也是关键原因，你不打算饲养一只太过危险的宠物，再者，现在的手感与你而言要好上更多，你喜欢他没有赘肉也没有肌肉的样子。你的手放在他的胸口，Jake茂密的体毛让那里毛茸茸的，你并不反感那样的触觉，但你也想着什么时候剃掉他们，让你看看兽人真正的胸口。你的手下是他胸口怦然跳动的心脏，那富有活力的肉块在向你传达着兽人旺盛的体力的秘密。你的手逐步上移，你挠了挠Jake毛茸茸的下巴，仿佛他真得是一只狗一样。  
混帐！突然睁开双眼的兽人狠狠地咬着你的手，眼睛里的愤怒与敌意告诉你不管怎么打骂也不能让他松口。尝到了人血味的畜生反而更加精神，像狗一样的嘶吼声从他的喉咙深处发出，如果是平时你会饶有兴趣地拍拍他的脸蛋，然后赏他一巴掌，但是现在？你还完好的另一只手忍受着剧痛掐着他的下巴，用非常别扭地方式强迫他松开了他的下颚。兽人的咬合力，你没有再去理会那只不服管教的畜生，你看着手掌上那血淋淋的牙洞，那畜生躺在桌上发出明显地笑声，在嘲笑你这愚蠢的人类也会中了他的迷惑。你压抑着怒意，做了最简单地应急处理后，推开家门，等你回来，再让他知道，他该付出什么样的代价。

你没去记医生到底给你缝了几针，那位医生只顾感慨你没有被咬断神经的幸运，记这些没什么意义，你盯着自己一周后拆下了线的手，四个触目惊心的疤痕让你的喉咙里涌出一丝意味不明的吼声。这一周因为工作，以及你的伤势，你并没有回家，你派了你的保镖们过去照看你的宠物，与其说是照看不如说是防止他伤害自己，虽然你不认为他会这样做，但你认为还是应该小心。保镖粗壮的臂膀并没有起到任何的恐吓作用，正相反，隔着监控你可以看到他戏耍那群废物时上扬的嘴角。他从来没在你面前这么笑过。你想你是嫉妒的，但你随后又想，顽劣的畜生只敢欺负比他弱小的东西。你骗不了自己你在嫉妒。  
对于Gyllenhaal这个姓氏你因为Jake的顽劣因而倍感兴趣，但兽人毕竟是兽人，人类不可能有对他们完整的记录，所以在这一个星期里你动用了自己的资源去探查这个姓氏，来自北欧的姓氏彰显了他血统的纯粹。兽人比人类更喜欢讲究血统，来自古老欧洲的血液在美洲也许被稀释但不妨碍反抗人类这个概念根植在他们的脑子里，这也解释了为什么他从没放弃过反抗的原因。你站在门口眯着眼睛这样想，你看了一眼手机里的监控，你的保镖们已经按照要求在你的客厅架好了你要求的设施，Jake现在正只穿了一件松垮的T恤半裸着在地下室里上窜下跳，他大概是想要取下他视作耻辱的项圈。兽人的手和人类构造一样，不过大多数都不够灵巧，不过Jake是一个意外。你不打算把这归功于他的血统，你更喜欢说成这是因为他的天性，好奇以及顽劣。他曾经取下过一次项圈，当着你的面，嘴角带着他独特的坏笑，你猜他练习过很多次就为了当面完成这件事，所以这也是他没特别聪明的证明，因为你当然会有备用的方法让他趴下。新的项圈是你特制的，牛皮的外层之下是轻巧但坚固的金属，没有电子密码没人能取下来。它还可以注射一些镇定用的药物，而且也可以电击，但你从没用过这功能，离脑袋太近，你不想电傻这只喜欢自作聪明的动物。  
你推开地下室的门，你并没有一眼看见他，也许Jake早早地就闻到了你的气味躲在了那个角落里。出来。你的声音里带着一丝不耐烦。但他很明显并不打算买你的帐，在安静地地下室里你觉得你听到了他心里的笑声。他的偷袭来得很突然，一米八三的他像弓箭一样从角落里射出来，他的目标是你的脖子。他看起来很恨你，这让你感到惋惜，你挺喜欢他的。锁链的限制让他的偷袭半途而废，但他仍旧不忘通过嘶吼威胁你。你的保镖们在收到你的消息后赶了下来，你让他们戴着手套，你不想再让别的什么活着的人类摸你的宠物。  
被三个壮汉驾着来到客厅后，Jake似乎被眼前没见过的陌生景象吓到了，他的威胁声音渐渐变小，他肯能是在思考你这次又打算怎么折磨他。Jake知道录影机是什么，你曾经给他演示过一次它们的功能，他很抗拒它，不过介于语言不通你不确定是因为他害怕出现在画面里的自己，还是害怕被录下来这件事然后不时将画面拿给他看这件事。将兽人按照你的要求牢牢绑在椅子上花了不少时间，那样的姿势也确实不舒服，将私处那么露在外面，他不喜欢很正常。你的保镖们在完成这些之后就识趣地离开了，没人想知道那天最后一个走的人最后的结局是什么。你打开录影机，这让你感到激动，你让他们布置了很多个，你希望可以从多个角度记录你要对他做的事。  
张开你的嘴。你这样对Jake说。你从没指望他会按照你的要求做事，所以命令对于你们而言，只是告知他你会强迫他做什么。他不喜欢，但你却很喜欢，虽然你更喜欢宣扬说你想要一个乖巧的宠物。你像第一次几面那样掐着他的下颚，强迫他张开嘴吐出舌头，口夹是你们熟悉的好朋友，你现在单手也能给他带上。你将一台录影机推进了一些，特意给了Jake一个面部特写。  
你举起你的手，在他的面前晃了晃。四颗，你有四颗牙齿，做了它们不该做的事。你拿起了牙医用的钳子，Jake很快明白了你要做什么，他不断摇头。嘘嘘嘘。你蹲下按着他的额头一边安慰他，一边做噤声的动作。它们是坏掉了的牙齿，新的会再长出来的。说完你便起身，把手指伸进他的口腔。兽人的牙齿尖锐，很容易就划破了你的手指，这也让你发现了你的目标。带着血丝的手指玩弄着Jake的舌头，兽人对血肉本能的渴望让他的舌头本能地去追寻它。在你确定四颗牙齿的位置时，你才把手指抽出。唾液从他的嘴角滴落，弄得淡粉色的T恤上是斑斑点点的水渍。你拍了拍他的脸，把唾液抹在他光滑的大腿内侧。  
拔下第一颗牙齿时的尖叫你大概永远无法忘记，兽人从没发出那么凄惨的叫声。所以你特意举起那一枚带着血丝的牙齿仔细观察，就是它咬伤了你，你底下头看着似乎要哭了的Jake，你把他的牙齿放在一边后拍了拍他的脸说，没事的，只剩三颗了。Jake是在拔下第三颗时哭出来的，他那时剧烈的挣扎几乎要扯断绑着他的缎带。当拔下第四顆的时候你第一次在他眼里看到了对你的恐惧，虽然你也不知道你是怎么从都是泪水的眼睛里看出的，但你就是知道。把四颗牙齿丢进旁边准备好的透明器皿里，血丝一点一点被洗去流下漂亮的白色。Jake的呜咽声让他显得越发可怜，你只好取下他的口夹，你用消毒后的棉花插净他嘴里过多的血液，他没有咬你，这是他第一次在清醒的情况下这么乖巧。你很满意地拍了拍他的脸，他艰难地停止了哭泣，只留下那双湿漉漉的眼睛看着你，他舔了舔你的手，粗糙的质感让你上瘾，发出的细小呜咽仿佛是在祈求结束今天的折磨。  
你应该早一点学这么乖。你对他说。放下钳子。你拿起了剃刀和气泡喷瓶。你在他面前跪了下来，他能看见的只有前面的摄影机和埋在他双腿之间的你，不过因为衣物，他看不清你的动作就是了。你吹了吹他大腿内侧的皮肤，换来了Jake害怕的颤抖，他的尾巴胡乱摆动，几乎就要扇上你的脸了，那里的皮肤像是Jake全身的圣地，白皙干净，你忍不住轻轻舔舐，这让Jake的颤抖更加剧烈，他的尾巴扫过你的胸口，让你有些难受，你只好再一次发出嘘声，示意他安静。经历过刚刚的事情，懂得了畏惧的Jake停下了抖动，但你还是能感觉到，这没让你不满，反而让你更加兴奋，你的宠物正在学会如何违抗天性服从你的命令。Jake的私穴就像他的阴茎一样布着毛发，你小心地喷上用于剔除它们的泡沫，泡沫的凉意让他害怕，但是因为你的安慰他也只是跟随着你的动作发出呜咽。你的动作很小心，你不想让他因为你的失误而受伤。刀刃滑过他的小腹，你能感受到那里的紧绷。棕色的毛发掉落，暴露出那些光裸的皮肤让你满意。这时你恶意地用刀刃划过他的柱身，这让Jake发出了嘶声，你亲吻了一下他的大腿内侧，舔咬吮吸，直到那里变红，你想Jake现在正因为这个而又害怕又爽。你没有急着清理多余的泡沫，你就那么留着它们。你站起来看着你的宝贝，他似乎因为黏附在私处的那些东西感到难受。你说道，很快就好。你更换剃刀继续你的工作，你喜欢他留着胡子的样子，但是因为这一周疏于打理它们现在看起来乱糟糟的。你给他剃过胡子，所以他没那么害怕，你享受你的手贴着他皮肤时传来的温度以及颤抖，你爱这个。结束之后你用手捏住他的下颚左右观察着，Jake并没有反抗的意思，但是似乎也不如先前那般温驯。  
腿部的毛发剃起来很轻松，轻盈的泡沫和毛发一起被刮下。这时你的宠物似乎已经从刚才对你的恐惧中一点点逃离，在你用手把玩他的脚踝时突然地挣扎似乎是想将你踢倒在地。小混帐。你心里骂着。你拿起剪刀一把剪开他的衣服，他被你突入起来地动作吓懵了也许有一瞬间，接着就想露出自己的獠牙，但想起了刚才的经历才赶紧把牙收了回去。你很满意，如果他这么容易就因为疼痛被驯服大概也不会让你如此喜爱。拉起他的手剃去腋毛，残余的毛发让他难受得扭动了一下，但是因为你的动作而停了下来。你特意将剃须沫在他的乳头剂成奶油状之后再开始抹平剔除他胸口那些卷毛，他隐藏在毛发下的胸口意外的白嫩，仿佛处女的酥胸。  
不要试图攻击我。你在解开Jake时这样对他说。但他断然是不会听从你的，你在他把你扑倒之前给只好他又来了一点加了催情作用镇定剂。虽然他有一米八三，但是对于身高略高于他的你而言搬运起来并不困难，你把他抱到浴室，巨大的浴室足够容下你们两人。你把Jake挤在墙角，流水冲去留在他身上的每一根毛发，温暖的液体扫过他的全身，从他的头顶到他的下身，花洒的水冲击他的私穴时Jake微微瑟缩了一下，这让你忍不住用手也在那小洞里轻轻搅动，甜腻地声音顿时响了起来，你感到一些失望，正常的Jake从来不会这样。不过你并没有打算继续这样捉弄他，你抱着他进入浴缸，你让Jake就这么靠着你，你小心清洗着他的，头发生怕水滴落入他的眼睛里。但是Jake，他的声音越发黏腻，哼声也越发频繁。你想起那个推销这个药物的人说得有的个体可能会对这类药物更加敏感。  
Jake的乳头在过去的半年里你玩过了很多次，但没有一次让他发出这么大的声响。发情的动物想主动将自己的胸口献给你，但却贪恋你的呼吸喷打在肩颈的温暖。哈～～。  
为了回应Jake期盼你低头开始啃咬他的肩背，软糯的嗯声让你把他完全抱在怀里。你另一只空闲的手也探到了他的下体，没有了体毛的遮掩那里变得更加敏感，你的手指进进出出让他发出，呜咽，细小的嗯声仿佛是在同意你对他身体的每一样行为的肯定。在下体活动的手指增添到了两只，你像剪刀一样分开它们，轻轻转动，这让Jake发出急不可耐地嗯声，你的阴茎此时也硬得难受，但你想给自己和他的第一次都留下好一些的印象。你确定Jake不会因为两根手指的抠挖再颤抖时，你才加入第三根手指。第三根的加入，让你的动作多了些变化，你想也许是无意碰到了Jake的前列腺，在颤栗的同时他用手捂住了自己想要发出甜腻叫声的嘴。你没想到他会这么可爱，无法阻止接下来的事也要阻止自己的呻吟吗？你趴在他的身后说，没关系，你会很舒服，你的手终于放过了他的乳头，胸口的空虚让他摆动身体，不过也有可能是因为随着开拓一些水进入了他的蜜穴让他感到不舒服。Jake的尾巴伴随你的动作又一次骚动起来，它抵着你的小腹，打湿了的皮毛意外地柔顺，但对于接下来的事情算不上会有帮助。你把Jake转了过来，Jake的眼神里带着迷茫和情欲，借助水的浮力你小心地把他举起，还让自己的阴茎能够进入那湿热的洞口。比手指更大的刺激让他发出尖叫，那怕你只是刚刚进入了一个头部。他太紧了一些，你不得不握紧他的腰更努力地往下压，Jake只能在啜泣中摇头。你一边亲吻他的胸口一边说着放松，你很怀疑现在他能否听懂，但你确实把自己完全放了进去。你并没有急着抽动，你抱着Jake的屁股一点点改变着角度，这是为了找到那个最关键的点。但这若有若无的厮磨似乎给他带来了巨大的刺激，挺起的阴茎就这样梗在二人中间。收缩的穴口提醒你你找到了正确的位置，估计兽人即使在清醒的时候也不会想通就是那一点就能让他飘飘欲仙，在你的怀里乱叫。你一边吮吸他的乳头一边在Jake的体内撞击，他也从一开始的嗯嗯呀呀变成了忘我的嘶吼。你故意把他整个抬起再完全按下，这能让他喜爱的肉棒进入他体内更深的地方。这对于一直以来都只有玩具陪伴的Jake哭了出来，你也不想去思考他到底是因为爽还是什么原因，因为你的意识也有些因为性爱的快感模糊了。Jake的高潮来得很快，先前的惊吓以及刺激让他射完后整个人贴在你的身上，这时你抱着他跨出了浴缸，突然地悬空让Jake把你抱得紧紧的，你喜欢这彼此之间胸口的摩擦。你第一次亲吻Jake，他的口中还泛着血腥味，这微微的铁锈味让你痴迷，你不断吮吸，知道Jake的尾巴缠绕上你的大腿，不断拍打你提醒他要窒息了这件事，你才松开口。Jake被你抵在浴室的墙上，上下的节律让他尖叫，也让他把你抱得越来越紧，他的手挠破了你的背，但这反而让你更加兴奋，更加剧烈地撞击，让他连尖叫与哭泣的时间都没有，再一次迎来那急促的高潮。  
直到你终于在他体内释放，Jake才得到了休息的时间。你温柔地把重新他放进浴缸里，清理你留在他体内的液体，你忍不住舔了舔自己的舌头，你想再来一发，但现在已经睡过去的Jake让你觉得不够尽兴，虽然你也不反感睡奸，但也许良心发作，你现在确实决定放过他。  
你擦干净Jake身上的水珠，把他放进你之前为他准备好的房间的大床上，你关上灯后心里想着，希望他会喜欢那个能一眼望到外面牧场的房间。你打开你的手机，找到那个你最欣赏的珠宝师傅的联系方式，你走到客厅拿起那个装了牙齿的小瓶子说道，你有时间帮我做一条手链吗？


End file.
